Walk Away
by SweetLoveOfMine
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen; I am twenty-five years old. Almost six months ago my face was splashed across every television screen, magazine, internet article you could find. Every day consisted of photo shoots, television interviews, alongside the filmography that I was involved in. I was one of the richest women in America, but one day I just upped and left. Follow my journey.


Most people want to be movie stars or celebrities. They want the fame and the fortune. It's the real deal people say, but I know that this is not the case. I have been there, I had the fame, and the fortune, 'everything', and it was not enough for me. I needed to go on the run, I needed freedom from the world around me, and that is exactly what I did.

My name is Katniss Everdeen; I am twenty-five years old. Almost six months ago my face was splashed across every television screen, magazine, internet article you could find. Every day consisted of photo shoots, television interviews, alongside the filmography that I was involved in. I was one of the richest women in America, I had numerous 'projects', houses, cars, even an aeroplane, but nothing made me feel whole. I decided that I was just going to get up sticks and go. Leave everything behind.

That night in my hotel room, with a bottle of hair dye, scissors, and colour contacts, I changed myself completely. My look, my life, and my name were left behind. Getting on the first bus that arrived at the station, before heading off towards the wilderness.

My end destination was in a small town just outside of St Louis Missouri. In the pouring rain, with only a hundred dollars to my name, I set off to the local cafes and bars looking for a job. I moved twice after that night, worried that someone would recognise me. Each time wishing I could stay, but knowing that if I was caught that would be right back in the spot light. Now, it just meant serving tables, in the local Waffle House to get by, making sure that the next customer in wouldn't realise who was passing them by.

I was now living in Wichita, Kansas, this being my third home in the past six months. Having only arrived the weekend before, I now had settled in and was working at the Waffle House across the road from the bus station in one of the quieter sub divisions of the city. I had just completed my first week of working in my new job. It was probably one of the smallest café I had worked in since going on the run, and I knew that I should be able to work here without any worries of people knowing who I was. Most of the customers seemed to be regulars, or truck drivers coming off the interstate for something to eat, far away from the world that I had just left.

The other waitress were all in their twenties as well, and most of them had been working here for some time, as they seemed to be very good with knowing what everyone wanted, and just came out with the plates before even going over to get the orders. I on the other hand, was new to the whole system and spent most of my time making up drinks orders which the girls continued to shout over in my direction.

Time went slowly, and the morning rush was just coming to a close, and then the lunch menus were starting to be used. It wasn't until that time that one of the other waitresses came over to speak to me.

"Hey, so you are new around here? Most people wouldn't pick this side of town to get a job?" The young waitress said as she looked around the restaurant.

"I'm not from around here." I answered as I continued to clean around the spotless coffee maker. I knew that the girl was only trying to find out information, but I couldn't risk telling her anything.

"Well, my name is Annie, and my friend over there, she works here too is called Johanna. There are a few other girls who work here; no one should cause you any trouble." She tells me, before seeing another customer come through the door. "Why don't you try that table and see how things go?"

I nod my head, grabbing my notebook and heading over to where the young family has now sat down. I find out that they are regulars on a Monday, due to their children having swimming lessons at the local pool not that far away. They are a chatty couple asking for my name, and my working hours in case our paths would cross over during the week.

After they had paid for the bill and left, I noticed they have left a twenty dollar bill lying on the table. I walked over to Annie, to tell her that they had left some money on the table.

"No, that is their usual tip they leave behind for whoever is on their table. They know that most of us here are not the best paid. We take it in turns between who gets them each time they come. Or there would be a fight on our hands." She explains as she cleans up one of her tables who had just left.

Suddenly a loud bang and laugh comes from the doorway, as two young men dressed in suits come into the restaurant. Annie instantly runs over to one of the young men, wrapping her arms around him.

I instantly turn around and head towards my usual spot beside the coffee maker, cleaning the already spotless counter. I watch out of the corner of my eye, as Annie talks away to the young men, before Johanna comes over and joins in on the conversation. I feel them look over at my a few times, and I try and look busy with my cleaning.

I hear my name being called, and I look up to see the small group looking at me, with Annie waving me over. I set my dirty rag on the counter, before heading over to talk to the group.

As she walked closer to the group she could get a better view of the two guys. The taller of the two was defiantly something to look at it. He looked just like so many of the actors I had worked with…Very attractive. His sparkling white teeth, his perfect messy hair, and the sneaky grin on his face. He had one arm snaked around Annie, and by the way she smiled up at him I knew that there was defiantly something going on there.

The other guy though was still very attractive but in a less obvious way, nearly as if he didn't believe it. He was shorter than the first guy, but he had broad shoulders. He had naturally dirty blonde hair. He acted more timid than the first guy, but his smile should that he was going to be a friendly sort of person.

When I walked to the group, the taller of the two men, grabbed me quickly into a hug. I stood there with my two arms hanging by my side, unsure of what to do. This had been the first time someone had actually acknowledged me as more than just a waitress since I had started. I just stood there looking at the others in the group, not really knowing what to do.

"Finnick, I think that's enough, before you scare the poor girl away." The other man said.

"Oh Peeta, you're just jealous you aren't getting any action." Finnick says as he pulls away. He stands in front of me with his hand in front of me, waiting for me to shake his hand. I place my hand in his gently. He took it, and gave it a big squeeze.

Annie steps forward to introduce the two men in front of me. "Katniss, this is Finnick and Peeta. They are friends of ours. They come over for lunch every day. Boys this is Katniss, she has just started working here, I'm sure you will be nice to her."

They both quickly nod their heads, as Annie goes onto to show them to a table. She heads over to me, giving me their drinks orders, and heading to the kitchen. I head back over to my usual spot and make up their drinks. One hot chocolate and one coffee. I laugh to myself at the idea of a grown man drinking hot chocolate with his lunch.

Heading over to their table with their drinks on a tray, I find myself staring at the blonde haired man, Peeta. As I arrive at their table I say their drinks and am not surprised that Finnick was the one to order the hot chocolate. I watch in amazement as he added 4 heaped teaspoons of sugar in it. It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat that I realised that I was staring at the mug.

"How do you still have all your teeth?" Was the first thing that popped into my head, as I asked Finnick, slightly concerned that I had been caught staring.

Peeta laughed, while Finnick just rolled his eyes. "I like to add a little bit of sugar into my life. Don't you Katniss?" He questions.

"I like to keep everything plain and simple. I'm sure your Dentist would like you to do the same." I remarked back. Before turning and heading back to my station, making up the drinks orders.

The restaurant filled up quickly, and I watched Johanna and Annie run quickly around taking orders. I also started to do the food runs as well, and of course Finnick and Peeta's table number came up. Grabbing their food, I headed over to the booth they were in placing the food in front of them.

As I was about to turn away I heard Peeta calling me back, Finnick was getting up to leave to talk on his phone, it looked like it was business related. I came back, waiting for him to ask me a question, or wanting me to bring him something. "I don't know if you are a fan of art of not, but I'm having an exhibit in the town hall with a few other people, I was wondering if you would like to come? Annie mentioned that you are new in town, and I just thought maybe you would want to meet some new people. Finnick, Annie and Johanna are going to come as well…" He said trailing off as he looked down towards his napkin.

"Oh that was very kind of you Peeta. But I'm not really an art fan…" I started to reply, but deep down I knew it would be exciting to see something other than my apartment.

"If you change your mind, Annie and Johanna are hoping to head over to Finnick's place as soon as their shifts are over, maybe you could tag alone." He said, trying to persuade me to come.

Before I could reply, Finnick came back over to the table, talking about some business deal that he was trying to seal. I turned and headed back to work. I avoided their table, until they finally left, but the interaction between Peeta and myself played over and over again in my head.

As the sky started to darken it was getting closer and closer to the end of my shift, and I could see Annie and Johanna were starting to discuss their plans for tonight. Peeta must have mentioned that he invited me, because they had been throwing in comments about how I should go, that Peeta was an amazing artist, that half of the town's under 30s would be there, Johanna even mentioned the fact that there was an open bar. In the end I decided reluctantly decided to go.

As the evening waitress came in, and we clocked off, I realised I hadn't brought anything other than what I planned to walk home in, nothing that seemed suitable to be going to an art thing. Annie, who had seen my concern as I looked over the worn out jeans, came over. "I have a wardrobe of stuff in Finnick's place, I'm sure there would be something there you could wear for tonight."

I kindly nodded my thanks, before changing into my clothes to head over with the girls. Finnick lived not too far away from the restaurant. He lived in the end terraced house, which over looked one of the local parks. Annie already had her key out as we walked up the steps to get inside.

As I closed the door behind me, I could hear shouts from the kitchen. Finnick was standing just in a pair of jeans holding onto a beer, with another guy in the kitchen. Peeta was nowhere in sight. Finnick turned round to see us girls standing in the hallway.

"Well look what we got here Gale; three lovely ladies have come to join in on the party." He says I walks up to us before grabbing Annie by the waist, spinning her around. Annie giggles, before demanding that Finnick puts her down. He sets her down on the ground before placing a light kiss on top of her head.

The other man now has Johanna at his side; she places a light kiss on his cheek before heading over to the wine cabinet lifting out a bottle. I'm left standing in the middle of the hall staring at the two couples. Finally Finnick finally acknowledges me.

"Hey Katniss, Peeta is going to be so glad you came. This is Gale, that's Johanna's finance. Help yourself to a beer, or there is always wine. Annie likes to keep me well stocked." He laughs before placing another kiss on top of her head.

The girls grab a glass of wine each, and I grab a beer before heading upstairs to get ready for tonight. The girls quickly get out their make up, and hair tongs, before they start to get themselves ready. It reminds me of the days we were on set getting ready to film a scene, but this wasn't a movie, this was just a group of friends getting ready for a night out. It felt real, it was refreshing to finally act normal.

Annie laid out a few clothes options, before she started to curl her hair. I looked over the options she had put out for me. There was a selection of dress she had lift me out, so I assumed it was going to be a dresses occasion. I never had the opportunity to decide what I had wanted to wear to an occasion so I took the opportunity. I decided to pick the floral dress which she had left for me. Grabbing the dress and a cardigan she had left out for me I head to the bathroom to get changed.

A few moments later I come out of the bathroom to see Annie finishing up with the curling iron. I quickly ask to borrow it before she turns them off. I quickly curl my hair before pulling it into a bun, but leaving one single ringlet on either side of my face. I apply a light make up my face, but trying to keep a natural look about me.

I'm the first of the girls ready, and I decide to head back downstairs, see if there is any more of the wine or beer that has been left over. I see Finnick and Gale sitting at the kitchen table. Finnick is the first to speak. "Look at you, Peeta isn't going to know what hit him. We are going to know where to find him if he goes missing during the middle of the night."

I turn around and flag him the finger, before grabbing myself another beer from the table. Gale finally breaks the silence. "Johanna says you are new to Wichita, what made you come here?"

I stare at him for a moment, unsure how to answer the question. I wanted to be friendly to these people, but I couldn't risk let them find out about me either. I would be moving on in another couple of months. "I just like to travel around." Is the answer I finally decide to go with.

Thankfully the girls came down the stairs, which ended all conversation with the guys. It was time to head to the art exhibition.


End file.
